Elastomeric compositions which have been blown to give a microporous composition have been widely used in numerous products. For example, such elastomeric compositions are commonly used in shoe products, inner soles, sole insert pads, and heel pads which are preferably of the round cookie shape. Although these elastomeric products have been widely used in shoe inner soles and inner sole components, it has been appreciated that they needed to be improved in their shock absorbing ability. In recent years, a special polyurethane product has been promoted and sold which has a good ability to absorb shock and which has deflection characteristics similar to that of human flesh. This polyurethane product is not only extremely costly, but has a very high specific gravity, usually about 1.4, which results in shoes made from it being very heavy which is undesirable especially for runners and joggers.